


Operation: Bring Opportunity Home

by crazycatt71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mars Rover Opportunity, Sad News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: You know Steve would find Tony crying over the news about Opportunity.You also know Tony would try to come up with away to bring her home.





	Operation: Bring Opportunity Home

Steve had taken several steps into Tony’s workshop before he realized how dark and quiet it was. Jarvis had told him this was where Tony was so he was confused. He looked around, trying to see in the low lighting, finally spotting a hunched up figure on the couch in the corner. He hurried over, growing more worried when he heard muffled sobbing.

“Tony, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Steve demanded, fear making his pulse race.

“Oh, Steve, she’s gone.” Tony wailed, throwing himself into Steve’s arms.

“Who babe?” Steve asked

“Opportunity,” Tony sniffed, “NASA declared her dead this morning.”

A small screen lit up behind Tony, showing the news of the mars rover. Steve mouthed thanks at one of Javis’s cameras as he read the news. Of course Tony would be upset at the loss of a robot.

"They just left her up there." Tony whimpered into Steve's chest.

“I’m sorry.” He told Tony, rubbing his back. “Isn’t there any way they can get her back?” He asked.

Tony leaned back in Steve’s arms, his eyes red and gleaming from crying.

“You are brilliant.” He said, giving Steve a quick kiss.

“Those Yoo Hoos at NASA might not be able to but I bet Jarvis and I could come up with a way to bring her home.” He said, hurrying over to his workbench, waving his hands to turn the lights up and open a new program.

“Jarvis, lets get busy on operation bring Opportunity home.”

“Right away, Sir.” The A.I. replied. 

Steve swore he could hear the excitement in his tone. He settled down to watch his genius work. He knew if anybody could make it happen it was Tony.


End file.
